Blood
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: Ian has MSN. Whilst he's talking to Tyson, weird things begin to happen. But Tyson isn't having any problems. This means Ian has to deal with it alone.Yeah, it's a rubbish summary, but hey!


Blood

Ian has MSN. Whilst he's talking to Tyson, weird things begin to happen. But Tyson isn't having any problems. This means Ian has to deal with it alone.

Ian looked up as the message alert came on. Tyson signed in.

**Foooooooooooooooood! Gimme Foooooooooooood! says: **Hey Ian!

**Friends are there to take the blame when you nick stuff says: **Err... Hi.

**Foooooooooooooooood! Gimme Foooooooooooood! says: **Wot u up 2?

**Friends are there to take the blame when you nick stuff says: **Nothing much.

Ian noticed a little yellow box in the corner of the screen. He clicked on it curiously. A wild wind began to blow.

"Bryan? Bryan? BRYAN?" He called. "You know, this really isn't funny!" But there was no answer.

**Friends are there to take the blame when you nick stuff says: **Brb

He padded along the softly carpeted hall of Hiwatari Manor. Kai and Tala were in Japan doing some weird tag team battle thing. So Spencer, Bryan and himself were on their own.

Spencer was watching a program on the TV.

"Hey Ian." he said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hey Spence, you haven't seen Bryan around here, have you? Or have you noticed a draught?"

"Nope."

Ian nibbled on his thumb as he wandered, trying to figure out where Bryan's room was. Oh yeah. It was the one labelled DIE SCREAMING IAN. That made him feel better. He knocked nervously on the door. No answer. He opened it cautiously. He was blasted by very loudly turned up Stone Sour.

"BRYAN?" He yelled against the barrage of noise. Suddenly it went deadly quiet and Ian experienced the not so pleasant sensation of being lifted up by his collar to answer to a pair of extremely scary lavender eyes.

"What?" Bryan growled. Ian gulped.

"You haven't been downstairs with Falborg recently, have you?"

"Why? Any mess you'd like to blame on me?"

"N-no... It's just, there was a sharp wind around here and..."

"You thought I was to blame." Bryan sneered. "Let's get this straight. I do not play stupid pranks. Unlike you. Now get out!" Ian scrambled out thankfully. But now it posed another threat. Why was there a gust of wind? Ian tottered back downstairs nervously. he opened the door to the study and sat down in the chair. Suddenly, he became aware of another conversation. He clicked on it, thinking it was probably Tala messing with his head. says: Hello Ian.

**Friends are there to take the blame when you nick stuff says: **Ok, Tala, this isn't funny anymore. Well, it was never funny, so stop it.

Ian clicked back onto his conversation with Tyson.

**Foooooooooooooooood! Gimme Foooooooooooood! says: **Hey! U r bak!

**Friends are there to take the blame when you nick stuff says: **Have you got anything strange happening at your end?

**Foooooooooooooooood! Gimme Foooooooooooood! says: **Apart from Kai making out wiv his girlfriend, no, y?

**Friends are there to take the blame when you nick stuff says: **Brb

Ian realised her was shivering. He pulled his jacket closer and signed onto the other conversation. But I'm not Tala, Ian. You know who I am.

As Ian watched, a bright light at the centre of his screen began to grow bigger. It began to reflect onto the desk. As Ian watched, Boris Balkov appeared in Hiwatari Manor.

"I'm dreaming." Ian stammered. "I must be..." Boris smile grew bigger.

"Is that so? Maybe I should pinch you." Ian staggered backwards as Boris' hand smashed into his face. Boris repeated the action and Ian fell to the floor. He kicked Ian in the stomach.

"HELP! BRYAN! SPENCER!" Ian screamed, sobbing with pain. Boris clicked his fingers and the door slammed shut. Boris wrapped his hands around Ian's throat.

"You're just the first." Boris growled in his ear. "I'll pick you off one by one. Starting with you." He tightened his hands around Ian's neck. He heard a thumping sound. Boris turned around. Bryan and Spencer were staring through the glass door of the study. Bryan was ramming his fists against the wall. "Quit it!" Boris ordered. "or I'll draw this brat's death out even longer." Bryan fell silent and Ian began to cry desperately, hoping that someone would hear him. Suddenly, he caught Bryan's eye. He jerked his head. Ian looked in the direction and saw what Bryan was on about. There was a vase in the corner of the room! Ian began to inch his hand towards it. Luckily, Boris didn't see. Bryan waited until Ian clasped his hands around it and began to bang on the door again. Harder. Harder. He was trying to break the door down. Spencer joined in. "Quit it!" Boris yelled, shaking Ian. Suddenly, there was a crash. Ian slammed the vase down on Boris' head. He toppled over, unconcious. Bryan drew back his fist and slammed it into the door. It shattered. Suddenly, Boris began to disappear.

"NO!" Bryan cried. The lavender haired Russian was eager for revenge.

Spencer looked around what was left of Kai's study.

"I don't think Kai's going to appreciate this." He said softly.

Ian and Bryan looked at each other and grinned sheepishly.


End file.
